The Only Exception
by ChelseaMarieC
Summary: Another lyric story. This song was picked my by bestest friend, caskettshipper3. It's a story how Kate falls for Rick before she even meets him. He comes home from a tour overseas and he suddenly meets this fascinating girl, Kate. Does it work out for them? Was Kate only in love with the idea of Rick? Or is fate on their side? Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1

These are my favorite lyrics from the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore. This song is so perfect for Caskett and I'm glad that caskettshipper3 suggested it. It isn't finished yet but here is a good chunk of it.

"**And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness…"**

I bite my lip and squeeze my nails into my skin. The minute I felt the sting, I was able to relax. Here I was stuck with all my aunts and uncles and cousins, and etc… Face it, my entire family was here. I was in the center of the room in a chair that should have been used to torture people. The only person I knew that wasn't there was my best friend, Madi. She didn't believe in interventions. That or she was waking up inside some random guy's apartment.

I lost her last night at the bar and I hated how she left without me. She was the reason I went in the first place. I could just as easily buy my own beer and binge watch my favorite TV shows, in the comfort of our apartment. But nope, I went out with her, every Friday night even though I usually studied on the weekends so I wasn't completely lost in class. But that's why she was my best friend.

She is everything that I'm not. She is my other half. And now I was left to face my entire family feeling incomplete. It sucked. I didn't even know why they all gathered here. Why would I need an intervention? I don't have a drinking problem, not a drug problem, and certainly not a boy problem. This was pointless. Madison should be forced to endure an intervention not me.

"This is a safe place. Ok? So just listen what everyone has to say before you zone out." My mom sat back in her chair, very uncomfortable with it all. Her hand is squeezing my dad's and I try to not get pissed off at my Aunt Teresa. She says this is a safe place? Really? She will tear people up one way and down the other. I love her don't get me wrong but she just doesn't fully understand things before she goes and acts on them.

"I am worried about you Kate." My older cousin, Veronica, who wears more makeup than a clown, frowns at me. "I mean, you are twenty one years old and you haven't had a boyfriend yet? Just admit that you are gay and we can all move on." She claps to herself as if she was all proud that she found my problem.

"I'm not gay. I just haven't had a boyfriend yet but I am attracted to men!" I fight to keep control and the only thing that does get me to calm down is my little cousin, Kellie, who looks at me like she completely gets why this is so stupid. She is starting to get pissed as well and Veronica feels the need to get closer to me.

"Honey, it's ok. Gay is in right now, we will all accept you. I promise." She lays her hand on my shoulder and smiles in front of my face. I can't control myself anymore. I shove her back and she falls to the floor. I ignore everyone gasping and worrying about her and I happily head outside and climb the stairs in the back of the house.

They lead to my apartment. It is completely separate from my parents place and I pay my own rent and utility, well Madison and I do. I slam the door shut behind me and call for Madi but she doesn't answer. Which is fine by me, means she is having more fun than I am at the moment. I hear footsteps up the stairs outside and I already know it's Kellie before she opens the door.

"So, thank you for doing what I have always wanted to do to my sister. God, she is such a bitch." Should I mention that Kellie is sixteen? Well she is. "Who cares if you haven't screwed anyone like your slutty roommate."

"Kel, you know her name is Madi, and you also know that she isn't a slut." I kick my shoes to the door and laugh when they bounce off the wall.

"Whatevs. So what are you gonna do about the whole family down there freaking out? Tell them all to go fuck themselves?" I look at her but she just shrugs. "I know it's what you wanna do."

"Yeah. But I won't be able to face them right now seeing as how I am the mean girl who hurt poor little Veronica." I make a mock sad face and she just elbows me and laughs.

"So wanna go to a club? Drink a ton until we pass out? Go get fucked?" Kellie has always been more mature for her age and now it's proof. She isn't a virgin while I still am. It's not that I don't want to have sex, I just want to wait for marriage. Kellie doesn't believe in waiting. She has already had five partners since she lost her virginity last year.

"No I don't wanna get fucked." I just shake my head and soon my hair is too tightly wound in my ponytail. I shake it out and let it cascade down my back.

"Come on." She gets off the couch and kicks my leg. "You can't wait till marriage! Do you not know how amazing and orgasm feels? It's like you are out of your body and in it at the same time. It feels so good! I respect the old tradition that you wanna keep but if you knew. At least give yourself something." She shakes her head like she can't believe that I haven't even helped myself out before.

"That doesn't make me a prude, wild child." I follow her to the fridge where she pops two beers for us. She just rolls her eyes like yada yada yada. I love her but I fear that I'm the only thing that's keeping her sane.

See my Uncle Chris died when she was only two so her only male influences were brought to her by my father. She doesn't consider him to be Uncle Jim, she calls him dad. And her mom, my Aunt Donna, is everything for her. She is a good woman who cares about her daughters. Veronica is a lost cause, even she knows that but Kellie, she is her only hope to not feel like a bad mother. She still doesn't know that Kellie drinks, she knows about the sex but not the drinking. One thing at a time.

"Listen rose bud, I want more than anything to settle down but no guy is ever good enough." She laughs at her own joke and I can't help but join her. "I know it was funny. But seriously," she swallows her last bit of beer and takes mine from me and begins to finish that off as well, "we need to at least get those precious lips unvirginized. I will gladly help. You have no type which makes it kind of easy."

I watch as she scrolls through her phone and the last thing I want is underage, sloppy seconds of hers. "Don't. Everyone in that phone is off limits."

"Fine but I was actually reading all Brant's texts." Brant is her friend with benefits, they have been best friends for as long as I can go back and remember. But even though they have sex, it's just sex for them. Nothing more.

"What does boo bear want?" Yeah he's sort of my friend too. That was Kellie's nickname for him that I accidentally used once but it sort of stuck and he likes being called that. I take my beer back and finish the last sip.

"His older brother is coming back and he is bringing his friend. Brant is freaking out because giving up his room for his brother is one thing but to give it up for his friend too? That's too much for him. God, he can sleep with me. Mom doesn't know." She slides her phone back into her pocket and rips the bottle out of my hand.

"Don't look at me, I barely had a sip. I'll get more. Let's run." I grab my bike keys but she takes those away and hands me my car keys. "I am not picking up Brant too."

"But come on Katie Kadoo, please for me, your little sister." She gives me her puppy dog face and unfortunately I cave. "Yes! Thanks sis." She skips her way down the stairs and my folks are still here. Surely they are waiting on me but I just climb in with Kellie and we speed away.

"Turn it up." I happily jam out to "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry featuring Juicy J and pretty soon, Kel and I are singing at the tops of our lungs.

"So you wanna play with magic?" Kellie whips out her phone and records a snap chat video for Brant and she sticks her tongue out and gets me actually trying to sing the song in a normal way. "Are you ready for, ready for, a perfect storm, perfect storm…"

She turns it down a bit so she can record me over the song and I rap the entire part and she happily kicks her feet into my side. I shove her away and try to concentrate on the road while she finishes the video. "Nice future idol." She puts her phone away and turns completely to her side so she can look at me. "But honestly Kate, you are meant for better things. And I don't mean with the whole love thing, you have a chance to change the future with your voice."

"Yeah ok. I'll become the next Taylor. Sure, that is so in my future." I speak with such sarcasm but that's one of the things I love most about Kellie, that she believes in me wholeheartedly. She can think I can do anything and do no wrong. "Sis? Believe in yourself." She tells me that all the time and she is the only person who has never teased me about my belief in fairytales, she believes in them too.

"K. Go get whiney pants." I turn my car off and undo my seatbelt. She just gives me this look and the last thing I wanna do is go and listen to him whine on and on about his brother coming home. But I have always had a hard time telling her no. "Fine. God, you could always get me to do whatever you wanted." I lock my old, Ford behind me and head straight to the back. No way am I dealing with Meredith, his mom. She is such a fruity and flighty bitch that no one can stand.

"My life is over." Brant was always big on the drama. "Seriously? Staying with you is cool if my mom would back off. But Jeff coming home? He makes my life a living hell. It is so frustrating. And he's bringing his best bud home. Why? Because Rick doesn't have family to stay with. If you ask me, it's a bunch of bull. His family lives in the same city we do. Why isn't he staying with them instead?"

I couldn't blame Rick for not wanting to come home and face your family right away, I was feeling the same thing. I completely understood him and yet I didn't know him. I wanted to though.

"What's Rick's last name?" They both looked at me like that was the stupidest thing I could have asked.

"Castle. He is twenty five and has the same rank as Jeff. I don't have a picture of him, so sorry." He gets my stink eye and apologizes right away.

"Why is my little bud ready for some blooming?" Kellie teasingly nudges me in my ribs and my face turns bright red.

"Shut up, but seriously? His friend coming over is gonna ruin your life?" I kick my shoes into his leg and he laughs.

"You're right. No biggie." He wipes his brow and I know he is about to go off. "Of course it's a big deal!" He begins to pace around his room and nervously mumbles to himself.

"Look what you did Kate." Kellie gives me a dirty look, like him losing his cool is my fault. I ignore her trying to console him and head to talk to Jen. Jen is his older sister, she's my age. I mean we're friends but not best friends. But anytime I come over, I make sure I say hi.

"Hey." I lightly knock on her door and she waves me in. I flop onto the bed next to her and watch her stare at her computer. "Working on your next masterpiece?"

"They aren't finished. I can't even get the chord right. It all sounds terrible. You have no idea what I'm going through."

Did I mention that Jen is a music student? She plays a total of ten instruments and she writes all her material. I couldn't imagine doing all of that. So on the weekends, she comes home to relax and get some actual work done.

"It will all be ok. You always manage to get it done, so chill. How is Taylor doing?" I grabbed a chip from the bag tossed on her purple duvet and began to munch away.

"We broke up." She slams the lid to her laptop closed and begins to play imaginary instruments, it helps her to write.

"What?" I toss a chip at her and she automatically shoves it into her mouth. "You guys were inseparable. Did she cheat?" Ever since I've known Jen, it has always been Jen and Taylor. They began dating at the age of eleven and well, amongst other things.

"No, I did. This guy in my dorm, Kyle, he was so interested in me and well, I wanted to explore a little bit. I've been with Taylor my entire life and I wanted to know what else was out there. And well, Kyle and I had sex and she walked in on us. I didn't regret sex with him, I really enjoyed myself. But Taylor freaked. I told her that it was just sex but she wouldn't forgive me." She took the bag from me and I leaned on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry about that. Taylor really loved you. But didn't she screw that one guy at prom?" I leaned up on my elbow and watched her shake her head.

"Yeah. And I didn't freak out on her. I was ok with her exploring but when I want to, that's not okay? Fuck that!" Jen turned to me and smiled. "Would you wanna?"

"I already told you that I'm too straight for you." I pull her head to me and kiss the top. "I got to go, your brother is in a crisis."

"Yeah. I can't wait for Rick to get here. Maybe he'll want a taste of what I've got." She winks at me then rests her hand on her private.

"Haha." But as I walk away, I get jealous. I haven't even met this guy and already I can't imagine sharing him with anyone. But I shake my head. I don't want anyone. I like being alone.

"God! Where the hell did you go?" Kellie is dragging me out of Brant's room and back to my car.

"I was talking to Jen." I kick at the pavement as she continues to drag me behind her.

"Let me guess. She was still trying to seduce you." Kellie drops my hand and catches me off guard. "Ha, she was! Wow, that girl doesn't know when to quit." She hops in after me and I drive off, I don't know where I'm going but I just drive.

"What do you say Kate?" Brant's face is in mine and I get thrown off. "You weren't paying attention were you?"

"I'm sorry. What did you want now?" I am stopped at a red light and Brant smiles, devilishly to me.

"Oh God." I slam my head back into the head rest and can only imagine.

"I need you and Mads to occupy Jeff and Rick. As is, Mads already slept with Jeff. You can keep Rick company. It would really help me. What do you say?" He nudges me and I wasn't expecting that.

"Uh, sure. Whatever you want Brant." But inside I was giddy with joy. I couldn't wait to spend time with Rick! Wait, what is wrong with me? I like being alone. Don't I?

"Thanks Kate. You are a life saver." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and even Kellie thanks me. I just nod back but inside I am all confused. I like Rick already, before I have even met him? That's weird right?

"Hey, are you ok? You seem a little off." Kellie takes my sunglasses off my face to cover her own eyes. I don't mind, she is always doing stuff like that.

"Um, sure." I can't say no and I can't say yes. I am a terrible liar and she knows that. All she does it lightly kick at my side. "Hey, watch it crazy! I am trying to drive you know." I just try to focus on my unknown location when she does it again. This time, I let the car swerve.

"Shit Kate! Why did you do that?" She looks over at Brant who looks like he might throw up.

I quickly pull over to the side of the road and the minute I do, Brant hops out and tosses his breakfast. Kellie hops out after him and rubs his back while be barfs. I try not to gag myself and try to figure things out. I am all confused inside about how I really feel. I was all happy to be alone and not worry about men then this guy, whom I've never met, comes along and suddenly I'm head over heels? That is nuts. I take a breather and park my car. I pull my knees up to my chest and try to calm myself down.

"Kate! Why did you do that?! You could have killed us all!"

"You're the one who kept kicking me, you moron! You should just leave me alone. I'm not okay." I shove myself to the back seat and I let Kellie drive. I am in no mood to go have fun, I want to be balled up in my room, with a half gallon of ice cream on my lap.

Kellie doesn't hesitate to drive and I watch Brandon stick his head out the window incase he might throw up again. She keeps checking on me through the rearview mirror but I don't bother to look back at her. Inside of me, my stomach is in knots and I'm pretty sure that my heart is beating like crazy. I can't stop thinking of Rick. And that makes me pissed off. I don't know this guy, I like being alone, I've turned tons of guys down because they weren't what I wanted but Rick? I already want him.

"Kate? Are you coming?" I was so wrapped up in thinking of Rick that I hadn't noticed that we stopped at B.A.D. Burger. I love this place and I know that's why she stopped here. But I wasn't in the mood for a dairy free milkshake today.

"Yeah, sure." I take back my keys and let them order. Kellie orders for me as I slump in one of the few chairs that they have. She knows that I'm trying to become a vegan but that doesn't stop her from ordering burgers for me everywhere we go.

"Here we go my love." She plants a burger in front of me with pickle chips and a diet coke. "Before we go and freak out, your burger is a veggie burger. I still can't believe you are serious about going vegan." She bumps me with her hip as she slides in a seat next to me then takes a big juicy bite out of her burger.

"It's not fair to the animals." But inside I am trying so hard to not rip that burger out of her hands and munch away. It's just so juicy that my mouth actually waters. I quickly pop a pickle chip into my mouth and focus on the task at hand, convincing them I actually like this shit.

"Oh please. Do you want to get a dairy free milkshake to go?" She was waving her French fry in my face so I took it and ate it. "What the heck? Now give me a pickle chip." She reached over and popped one in her mouth.

"Not today." I don't care about her taking my stuff or messing with me, that's the way we've always been. She isn't my cousin, she's more my sister. I love her more than words can express. She's always been there for me, no questions asked and I have done the same for her. It's almost hard to believe that I'm the older one. She has done so much more than me and has experienced so much more than me, that I almost feel pathetic at times. I try to not let it get to me but it's hard. That's why I swore myself to loneliness. It's easier that way. I will never be hurt again and I'll never feel foolish or dumb again. I will be the strong Kate I have dreamed of becoming all my life.

"Earth to Kate!" I snap back to now and see that Kellie is waving her fries in my face. "What is going on today? Ever since we got to Brant's house, you've been off. Is it the fact that you have to baby-sit some hot ass guy?" I can't help but blush and hate that she sees that. "Ohmygosh! That is why you are so off! You already like him don't you?" She seems so proud of herself and I've suddenly lost my appetite.

"I don't want to talk about this. Can you just eat so I can go home then?" I grab my diet coke and head back to my car. Once I am safely tucked inside, I slip out her cell phone. I scan through Brant's texts and I see a small picture. I don't know what it is and I kind of feel bad that I'm snooping but I am desperate. I need to see what this guy looks like. I try to enlarge it but when I do, it's grainy. "Shit!" I drop her phone back on the passenger seat and lean back into my seat.

I know that after this, I have to go back home, back to my parents who let my family bombard me. Intervene me, even though I needed no intervening. I am not gay, never have been, I've never been curious either. I don't understand how they could have let that happen. I feel betrayed and awkward. Did they think I was gay? Why would I need in intervention if I was anyway? I just don't know how to feel and this guy? This guy whom I've never met, or have never seen, is bombarding all my thoughts. It's frustrating.

"I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist…"

I woke up with someone waving a flag in my face. I smacked whoever it was and I heard my mom yelp. I jumped up in bed and grabbed my head. I had a serious hangover. The sunlight peeking through the curtains smacked my retinas in a harsh and cruel way.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hit you." I still try not to look at her, being as I might throw up on her. That and the fact that I am still mad about yesterday. I can barely get those words out and I realize that I'm still hurt.

"It always used to wake you up in the past. Still works." She waves the little purple flag that she got me when I was four. "I didn't see you all last night. When you stormed off, your dad and I were worried. You weren't answering your phone and you didn't come home till midnight. We were very worried Katherine." She goes to lay her hand on my arm but I am still disgusted.

"So sorry if I didn't want to hear how I was gay. I can't believe you let them do that to me. Do you know how humiliated I was? I bet you didn't because you didn't care about my feelings. So I'm not fucking ever guy out there, or having amazing one night stands, or having a boyfriend. That doesn't make me gay, that makes me a good person! A wise adult! Something of which you don't seem to have! I can't believe you let them do that mom, you and dad fed me to the fishes!" I slide out of bed and stumble. Forgot that I had a serious hangover. And by yelling, my head feels like a kick drum.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett! Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm sorry!" And then her voice cracked. That stopped me. Her voice rarely cracked. That only happened when she was really hurting. "Kate. I'm sorry. Your dad and I are really sorry. We didn't know that, that was going to happen. I am being honest with you. I'm so sorry honey." And then I heard her tears. I couldn't let her feel bad for too long.

"No. I'm sorry. I lashed out on you. But if you and dad had nothing to do with it, why didn't you stop it? You just sat there. I was embarrassed mom." I sit down with her on the bed and I feel like my whole world is spinning.

"I did. I told them to back off. Didn't you hear me? Veronica was in your face and I yelled for them to stop. I had no idea what was happening. I honestly didn't. I'm so sorry Kate. I'm so sorry." She grabbed me in her arms and kissed my forehead. "I thought that they were messing with you at first but when Veronica got in your face, well…" She rubbed my head which still felt like helium was being blown into it as a kick drum played on.

"I forgive you. But I'm not talking to Aunt Theresa or Veronica for awhile, just so you know." That got us both to laugh and I grabbed my head again. I bend over in her lap and begin to spin out. "I think I'm gonna…" I run to the bathroom and get there just in time. I begin to hurl everything I consumed yesterday. And let's just say that a veggie burger and tons of alcohol doesn't taste good coming out. I feel the burn in the back of my throat and I swear that I will no longer want to consume tons of alcohol. I wretch and wretch over the toilet.

"Katherine?" My mom comes in and sees me slumped up against the wall. "Ohmy! What happened?" She immediately kneels down on the floor with me and pulls me close.

"Mom don't. I threw up on myself and I stink of alcohol." But she does anyway. "I had too much, I've learned my lesson, I promise." And then I lean right back to the toilet.

"I warned you as did your dad. You have to be careful." She holds my hair back from my face while I hurl everything that lays in my stomach. "You need to shower and take medicine. And stay hydrated. Wait here." She tucks my long hair into my shirt as I continue to let everything go.

Next thing I know is my dad is picking me up while my mom runs bath water. Then he brings me water and medicine the minute before I get in the tub. I feel like I'm gonna pass out. I'm not a lightweight so I know that I consumed too much for me to feel like this. My mom helps me get undressed and into the tub.

"Mom, I got this." But even I don't believe myself. I am slurring my words now because throwing it up, I tasted it again and at the thought, I want to hurl once more. I can feel me being off and wondered how I was even able to talk to my mom earlier while feeling like this. All through this, my mom is right by my side. But I kind of wish it was Rick. Damnit, no, that's what got me here in the first place. As she is shampooing my hair, I recall what happened last night.

I got home late after dropping Kellie and Brant off at Brant's place. And all the while at home, as I was trying to watch "Bones", Rick kept flooding my head. So I stopped my DVR and began to pace my living room. Madi was already fast asleep when I got home and I didn't bother to bug her, she was sleeping off a sexathon. She does that sometimes, if she really likes sex with a guy, she begs for it over and over again.

So there I was, by myself, feeling like crap. I couldn't stop thinking about Rick, even though I had no idea what he looked like nor what kind of person he is. He could be the biggest asshole of them all. I mean, maybe he just is hard to get to know. I don't know a damn thing about him. And yet I was willing to drink him away. I make no sense and that fact pisses me off. I need him to be out of my life, look what he's doing to me.

"Kate? Are you ok to finish up?" My mom hands me my bath scrubby and I just nod. She kisses my head before she leaves me to wash my body. I sink into the bathwater and try to calm myself down. But there he is again. I can't help picturing how tall he might be or the eye color that could drive me crazy. No! I have to stop myself from these thoughts because I can't become an alcoholic over a guy whom I've never met.

"Hey bitch! Get up!" Kellie is standing at the bathroom door, with her hands on her hips and she is wearing a really pissed off grin.

"What the hell? Get out Kel!" I sink back into the tub and try to not get uncomfortable with the fact that she had just observed my naked body.

"No! You can't do this to me!" She pulls me out of the tub and forces me to look at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I see she is wearing her comfy sweats and that means one thing, shopping. "Shit! That was today?"

"Duh, so now you need to get up and get ready because I need to get something really nice for when I meet Rick. Ok? So stop depressing over something that I have no idea about because you don't tell me but who cares…" I can't listen to her stupidity anymore.

"Kel? I am not depressed. I'm worried. I like him, I like him so much and I don't even know him, I haven't even met him but that doesn't stop these feelings I have. I haven't felt this way about anyone. Why someone whom I've never met? Why can't I have a Brant? Why do I have to be such a prude?" I force myself to climb out of the tub and still feel a little dizzy.

"Here." She hands me a towel and I quickly cover up with it and sit on the edge of the tub. She hops up on the bathroom counter and taps her nail against her teeth, her nervous habit. "You aren't a prude Kate, you just aren't a slut like Mads and I. That's a good thing. And you are so into Rick. You guys are gonna hit it off and he'll take what you are so worried about protecting. And can I just say that why are you into him, you don't really know him." She beings to rummage through my makeup and I shove her aside so I can brush my teeth.

"I don't know. But, I can't stop thinking about him. I want to like him, I want to love him but Kel, that's crazy right?" I begin to brush because I'm not even sure if I really want an answer. But knowing Kel, she'll give it to me anyway.

"It's not crazy because you are falling for the idea of him. Who knows if you'll still feel the same once you actually get to know him? So, while Madi is keeping Jeff busy, and I'm keeping Brant busy, you can get to know Rick. And when you two fall madly in love, I can tell this story at your wedding." She finishes messing with my makeup and leaves to pick me out clothes no less.

I don't know if she's right or wrong but I have to carpe diem it all. Why waste valuable time having fun by worrying about things that I don't have yet or might never have. But at the thought of not having Rick, my heart hurts. It's a muscle it can only ache, learned that from Bones, but still… I slide into the jean romper and white t-shirt she picks out and leave my wet hair down.

"Where are we even going?" I put the car into drive and take her directions. She rambles off things she wants but that doesn't help me in the least. I decided to pull by the curb at Teddy.

"I'm sorry but have you bumped your head. I have three hundred dollars to spend, I am not getting a dress from here. Kate, tell me you aren't serious."

"I can afford this place besides, I don't want to dress too slutty." I grab my boho bag and drag her in behind me.

"Can I help you?" A tall, slender woman stepped right up to us and didn't judge us by our clothes. Her nametag read Susan.

"Yes, we have a special occasion coming up and we both need an elegant dress. I want something that says, here I am but also that I'm a little reserved. Does that make sense?"

"I have just the thing. And for you?" She looks to Kellie but she just laughs.

"I'm kind of a slut so…" She smiles like she is so proud of herself.

"Got something for you too." Susan grabs a dress, or should I say a tad bit longer version of a shirt. But Kellie clung to that orange dress like a life saver.

"Ohmygosh! Thank you!" She twirled the dress around and ran to try it on.

I stood still, more like frozen. That was until Susan showed me thee dress. It was a black chiffon skirt attached to a red and white striped shirt. The sleeves were a tad long but I loved it. I ran to try it on and when it slipped on perfectly, I smiled at myself. I loved myself in this dress and I silently hoped that once Rick saw me, he would too. I wasn't even sure if he was right for me but that didn't matter. I already loved him.

"Kate, see me!" I emerged to see Kellie twirling in the long t-shirt that actually made her look like a model. But when she saw me, all she could do was shake her head at me. "Oh no! That is not the dress you are meeting Rick in. You look like your mom picked it out." She marched up to the nearest dress rack and tossed a cream colored dress at me. "Try this on. At least this hugs your curves and shows off your arms."

I tried it on and she was right, it did make my body more pronounced but I wasn't sure that I liked that.

It was too late, Jeff and Rick were arriving in ten minutes. I stood in my backyard, nervously shaking. It was my idea to have their welcome back party at my house. My mom and dad loved Meredith and Brant. Thank goodness Jen stayed home. Rick was mine to attract. That was until the spawn showed up.

That's right, Veronica emerged with her full cleavage out into the world. I was so suddenly embarrassed by my slightly revealing dress. I watched as Kellie tried to get rid of her but that wasn't going to happen. At all. I was doomed. I watched the car pull up and I wanted me to be the first person who saw Rick but with one elbow jab, Veronica took that away from me. I fell into the dirt and I couldn't help but feel like shit.

No one paid any attention to me. I watched Rick emerge and my eyes began to blur. Why would he want me when he could have Veronica, she wasn't a prude. She wasn't scared of love. She was ready for anything, I was the one who wanted to always run from people. But I was going to be different with Rick. I felt things for him. I did. I watched him walk into Veronica's arms.

He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen and his hair shook slightly with every move he made. She pulled him into the crowd and everyone left me alone. I was still in the dirt and I suddenly felt very foolish. I ran up the stairs to my place and tried to get the dirt out of my dress. But wiping it was only making it worse. And as I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt foolish.

Who was I to fall for someone who I didn't know? So I stood crying, trying to get dirt out of my dress. That was until someone walked in on me in the bathroom. It was Rick.

"Oh sorry."

"No, it's ok. I was just trying to clean my dress." I dropped the wash cloth and walked past him.

"Why are your crying? Hey wait. I don't think I've met you yet. I'm Rick." He held out his hand for me and the minute I touched his hand, I felt it. I felt that spark like electricity pass between us.

"It's nothing. I'm Kate. Nice to meet you." He didn't drop my hand. He pulled my hand closer.

"Nice to meet you too. I have to use the bathroom, but when I'm done, promise you'll be here." He left me standing there and I blushed. He made me blush.

I was still trying to remove the dirt when he emerged from the bathroom. He came right up to me and propped me up on the kitchen counter.

"I don't think that will come out without some dish cleaner. Watch." He squeezed a little on my dress and took the cloth from my hand. I watched him try to rub it clean. "Ok, so it's still gonna need a dry cleaners but…"

"No, it's good. Thanks. This wasn't the dress I wanted to wear anyway. I only wore it to impress you." I immediately regretted opening my mouth.

"No, don't take it back. Why would you need to impress me?" He brushed my hair out of my face and brought himself closer to me.

"Because I'm not that, I'm not special enough to get your attention. Look at me." I suddenly feel very foolish and I have to get away from him. "I heard so much about you that I already like you." Shit Kate! "Sorry, ignore that."

"Wait, you like me? If you like me, why not be yourself? Give me a chance here Kate. I feel different with you. But your cousin out there is a real piece of work." We both laugh and I feel less childlike. "I didn't even want this party, Jeff forced it on me. I want to see my family."

"But I thought that you didn't want to stay with them." I watch him sit on my couch and I fight the urge to join him.

"I don't. But only because I wanted to get to know the girl that Jeff talked so much about. Madi sounds pretty fantastic but it's a shame he barely mentioned you. I want to know you." He was a charmer but I felt that he was sincere.

"You want to know me?" I took a step closer but stayed put. "I have to change. Be right back. Promise you'll still be here?"

"You'll just have to trust me." And the crazy thing was that I did.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. Been crazy busy and work has been rough on me but I had to write. I'm sorry and I hope you think this was worth the wait. Love Always, ChelseaMarieC**

"And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk…"

I emerge in the dress that I had originally wanted to wear and I'm happy to see that he is still there. As I get closer to him, I see that he has his shoes off. "You're still here."

"I told you to trust me, looks like you do." His eyes go wide and his entire face breaks out into a smile. "Was this the original dress? You were right, you should have trusted your instincts, I like this one way better." He pats the spot next to him on the couch. "Now that that's dealt with, let's talk."

"But don't you think you should get back to your party?" But I sit on the couch with him and get comfortable. He puts his feet up on my coffee table and I do the same. I don't want him to go.

"If you want me to go, I will." He goes to leave but I grip his arm.

"No! Don't go. Stay!" I watch him look at my hand on his arm. I pull away and bite my lip. I look down at myself and feel myself blush.

"Ok I won't." He laughs and I can't stop the smile on my face.

"Ok."

"Anyway, I'd rather talk to you. Besides, sure I am a party guy but I can tell that you aren't the party girl type. No need to worry. But I say we ditch that party, and stay held up here. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a plan." I can't believe how he makes my heart twitch and how happy I am around him. Even when I act like a fool he still stays.

"But if I am going to stay up here then I will need a drink. Got a beer?"

"Of course. Budweiser ok?" I skip to the kitchen and hurry back with two bottles. I pop the tabs off both then hand him his. I take a long sip and I hear him laugh. "What?"

"I think you should slow down there. But I do enjoy a woman who can handle her liquor. So tell me your story." He leans back onto the couch and I shake my head.

"I don't have much of a story. I'm twenty one. I'm single. I go to NYU. I have very good friends. I have two amazing best friends, one happens to be my cousin. I share this apartment with my other best friend, Madi. And that's it. I told you I'm not that interesting." I bite my lip and look down at my beer. I take another long sip and wait for him to speak.

"Wrong. I think that's a pretty good story. And on the contrary, I think you are very interesting Kate Beckett. Especially the single part." That gets us both to laugh. "No but honestly, having very good friends means you are friendly, keeping two best friends means you are loyal, having your own apartment means you are mature, and going to NYU, good for you. It means you are smart. And if you don't think that's interesting then I can't help you."

I force myself to look at him and he is so easily smiling at me that I know I'm falling for him. I finish my beer and he takes the empties to the kitchen. He begins to rummage through my liquor cabinet and I lean my arm on the back of the couch and watch him.

"I know there is more to you Kate Beckett then just what you let everyone see and I look forward to getting to know more. Just like there is more to me, which I am more than happy to share with you." He comes back with two cups and I don't even know what it is before I take a sip. "It's my own concoction."

"Strong but I like it." I take another long sip.

"Glad to see you enjoy your alcohol. It's nice to see you relax, you were a little nervous earlier. Why?" He leans near me and I down the rest of my drink.

"You make me nervous. But yet at the same time I want to tell you everything." I reach for his drink and being to drink it. "Sorry but this shit is so good."

"No worries. And I'm glad I make you nervous. You make me nervous as well. Please tell me everything." He leans closer to me and he knows how he makes me feel. And yet him knowing things doesn't bother me.

And I open up to him, I tell him things I don't want anyone else to ever hear and he does the same. It's weird how comfortable I really am with him for only having known him for a little while. But yet I share fears and worries with him, but I don't tell him the greatest fear I have at the moment: losing him.

"No fucking way! So let me get this straight, your cousin, the crazy one downstairs who practically jumped me when I got out of the car, held an intervention for you because she though you were gay? That's nuts! I can tell your straight just by looking at you."

"Thank you. Wait, you can?" I lean closer to him and feel the alcohol loosening up my reins.

"Yes. Because I've caught you undressing me with your eyes a few times."

I spit up some of my drink. "Shut up! I have not been undressing you with my eyes!" I playfully shove his chest but I don't get to pull my hand away. He grabs it and places my palm over his heart.

"You feel that? That's what you do to me Kate." And he leans in, I want to but I shove him off.

"No! I can't. I'm not worth it." I grab our cups and toss them in the sink. I can feel him right behind me. I regret everything that just happened. I know where this is headed. I am leading this right off a cliff. Just like I always do.

"Wait, why did you push me away? I was gonna kiss you." He turns me around and pushes me against the counter. He leans in and I arch away from him.

"You were going to kiss me?" I feel myself letting him get closer. "I said no!" I begin to shake and I can feel everything falling apart. "I told you earlier that I'm not worth the risk. Just let me go."

"Was I misreading things? I thought you were into me. Was I wrong?" He begins to doubt himself and I feel horrible.

"No, it's me not you. You weren't misreading things or imaging things, we were going somewhere but I can't. We shouldn't. I'm not worth it."

"But Kate, I thought you wanted to kiss me. And why are you so intent on saying that you aren't worth it?"

"You should just go. Your party is waiting for you downstairs." I feel hot, fresh tears, fall along my face and I have never felt more foolish.

"Maybe I **should** just leave." His hand hovers near the door and I regret letting him go. But he waits, he wants me to fight for him. He wants me to beg him not to go.

"Maybe." With one icy word, I watch him leave. I sink down to the floor because I know I just made the biggest mistake. I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted everything from him. And I just went back to my old tricks. I pushed him away because it's easier than getting hurt. But I wish I had never met him at all because losing him is unimaginable. I want to chase after him. Wait, I want to chase after him? Seriously, what is wrong with me? I'm not the same with him. Pushing other guys away was easy but why does pushing him away feel like I'm losing a part of myself? And I know that I can't let him go. I force myself up off the kitchen floor, wipe away my tears, and try to chase him down.

The minute I start to run downstairs, I know something is wrong. There isn't any noise. I creep along the grass and stuck to a lawn chair is a note.

TOOK THE PARTY TO JEFF'S PLACE. TALK LATER, MAYBE ;)

I know it's Kellie's writing. It's just like her to make the party go somewhere else so Rick and I could be alone. And it was working up until I ruined it. I don't see another car in the driveway except mine. What if going after Rick is a bad thing? He may think I am just this big tease of a girl. He may not want me. But he was into me, he did want me. I want him. Who am I to deny ourselves the company of each other? I don't hesitate any longer. I whip my car out of the driveway and slowly travel down my street. It doesn't take long to spot Rick walking, trying to figure out where to go.

I pull my car up to the curb, shut my engine off, and bolt out into the street.

"RICK!" He turns around and sees me standing in the middle of the street. I run to him, avoiding the cars that clearly need speeding tickets. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. It's easier than getting hurt. I'm so afraid that you'll stop liking me or run away from me that I just end it before you get that chance. I don't want to be hurt again. But I also can't lose you. I probably sound insane right now but I get so nervous around guys but not you. I want to spill my guts to you and that terrifies me. You make me nervous but you also have made me happier than ever before. I'm sorry." I am panting now and all he can do is smile at me.

"I won't hurt you Kate."

"How do I know that?" I let him brush my hair from my face.

"You'll just have to trust me." He smiles and I join him.

"Want to hear the crazy part? I do." And the way he is looking at me and the way I am feeling right now, I know that my life will never be the same.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

"And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk, well you are…"

"Do you really think that he is better?" I tossed a piece of popcorn at him and he laughed. We had been watching batman movies and we were in the middle of a debate. He thinks that Jack Nicholson's Joker is better than Heath's.

"He was the first, classic. Of course he is better. Best batman is still Michael Keaton. And you can suck it." He playfully shoves me and I laugh.

"Shut up! Don't even, Christian Bale is so much better. It's darker and deeper. I love it." I shove him back and he turns on the couch and pauses _The Dark Knight_.

"Don't even begin on that. You just like him better because you think he is hot. You have to judge on talent and not looks. Ok?" He shoves me back and I let him have it.

I lean forward and fall right into his lap. I go to shake it off but my head is tilted up and he hovers over me. He brushes hair away from my face and leans down. The minute his lips hit mine, I lean up. Our mouths melt together in a sweet and loving surprise. I already know how I feel about him. He is worth the risk. Even if I lose him, I will have had him. I pull on his collar and try to get him closer to me. His mouth moves along mine like a beautiful wave in the ocean, the kind you beg for.

He lets my mouth go and his mouth hovers near mine. "Slow down there girl. I would hate to push you further." He pulls me up in his lap and I still have a grip on his collar.

"No, it's ok. I wanted you." I lightly kiss him once more, and I still don't let go of his shirt. I don't want to. His hands rub over my arms and I get goose bumps.

"Are you ok? You feel warm but you have goose bumps. Am I the cause?" He leans his mouth closer to mine and I laugh.

"I want you. Now shut up and kiss me." I pull his face to mine and I let his collar go and hold onto his face instead. His arms wrap around my body and I practically melt into him. His hands wander down my backside and my goose bumps get goose bumps.

This is how he makes me feel. Like I am the world. That this moment and we could never end. He pulls his lips away from mine and grabs my face in his hands.

"Kate, is this too soon to tell you something." The way he is looking at me, I see only good things in his eyes. I am not afraid.

"No. There is something I want to tell you as well." He smiles and drops his hands from my face. And his hands hold my waist instead, which is better, let me tell you.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." It takes me by surprise because he is telling me first. And that just lights me up inside. My face breaks out into a smile and I can't hide the giddy feeling growing in my stomach. "I take it you are happy about that."

"More than you could know. I am falling for you too." And I know I can't hide the growing feeling in my stomach. I push my lips to his and grab his collar. I pull him down on top of me on the couch and let his body move over mine. I know he is feeling it to by the way he is kissing me. I don't want this to go further but for the moment, I am allowing myself to be blissfully happy.

"Kate, wait. You don't want to…" He pushes himself up and off me and scoots to the other side of the couch.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you it's just, around you I can't and don't want to hold back." I bite my lip and remove myself from the couch completely. I can no longer look at him and not wear a foolish grin. I feel like I'm five with him and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm not mad I just don't want you to feel pressured. It's just we don't have to rush. We have all summer." Pretty soon he is right behind me.

"You want to be with me, the whole summer?" I don't fight nor try to shield the smile forming upon my lips. I get tears in my eyes and I feel pathetic. "Gosh, I'm so pathetic, I'm crying." I wipe my tears hastily but he removes my hand.

"I don't think that's pathetic but more like charming. And why wouldn't I want to? I have to go back the second week in August and I want to spend every moment falling more in love with you." He pulls my face to his once more and I let my tears brush his cheeks as they slide down. He doesn't seemed bothered but instead relishes in it. I feel his tongue licking them off his face.

I push back and laugh. And he holds my hands in his. It feels good to believe in something bigger than I am. I push away because I'm still new to all of this. New to all the feelings he is making me feel.

"How about we finish the movie then I head back home with Jeff and Brant?" He lets go and plops back down on the couch.

"Ok. But let me get changed first." I head into my room and fish around for my cell phone. But then I remember I left it in my car. "Damn." Guess I can't ask Mads to borrow something. I rip open my drawers and try to find something that's not too lame to wear. Like the footies pajamas that I wore the other night. But then again, I think if he wants the real me, he should get it.

I slide into my Betty Boop pjs and scrunch up the arms so I don't get too hot. I come out and strike a pose. He originally laughs but then leans forward and pulls me into an embrace. It would be so easy to take this relationship to the next level right this moment but I have no desire to rush it. With him, every minute matters. He cuddles up to me and before I know it, I fall asleep. My head on his shoulder and his head on mine.

I don't know what time we both fell asleep but I'm not the first one to wake up. I twist in my sleep but I only twist further into him. I pretend I'm still sleeping for a couple of more minutes just to enjoy this moment. I can hear him chuckling and I fight to keep the smile from my face.

"So cute." He kisses my head and I slowly rise from my "deep slumber". "And my little sleepy angel is awake."

I groggily look up at him and his baby blues strike me in my heart. I smile and turn to the TV once I notice that he's watching The Dark Knight again.

"Why?" I point lazily to the TV and focus all my energy on staying cuddled in his arms.

"I didn't want to wake you by moving around too much. This was all ready to go so I just hit replay. That didn't wake you did it?" He is looking at me and I can see stubble on his chin.

"No it didn't. That was very considerate of you. And by the way, I'm totally loving this stubble." I run my finger along his jaw and I can feel him tense up. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been fair to you Kate." He pulls away and I have to quickly catch myself before face planting into the couch. "Sorry, it's just. I shouldn't have told you how I really felt. I could tell you weren't going to and then we'd be safe." He begins to pace and I don't know where this is going but by the pain its causing him, I know it can't be good.

"What are you talking about?" I kneel on my couch and lean over the back and watch as he can't even look at me. I don't know what's going on but I'm not liking this. I sure hope he isn't breaking up with me. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

That gets him to look. "What? God no. That wouldn't be my choice." I can see him struggle with his words but I can't help him out. He looks at me and his lip trembles. "It would be our country's choice. I don't want this to end but they are giving me no choice."

I think I know what he's saying but I need him to say it. "Rick?" Panic in my eyes, pain in my heart, all caused by him.

"I just got a call this morning that they're calling us back for deployment. They're making me leave again." He doesn't bother to pace or look anywhere else but at my face.

"You're leaving me?" And then my tears come like a dripping faucet, the annoying one you can't seem to fix.

"Not by choice." He kneels down by me and grabs my hands in his.

"When are you leaving?" Please don't say tomorrow, please don't say tomorrow.

"One week." And he feels the same. Our summer romance just died.

**Please don't be mad at me. And don't say how I didn't put angst or hurt... it will get better, I promise. Just hang in there with me. Ok? I will make it up to you with the next chapter. Get ready for the best week ever!**

**Love Always, ChelseaMarieC**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is it. The last part to a story that was supposed to be only a one shot but my friend, the one who I was writing it for, caskettshipper3, deserved more. So I made it longer than I had originally planned. I have had amazing responses to this, so thank you. But I hope you don't hate the ending, I didn't want to drag it out any longer. But if you like the concept of lyrics leading a story, leave some in a comment or message and I'll write it for you. Music moves me and inspires me. Alright thank you again. **

**Love Always, ChelseaMarieC**

"And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk, well you are, the only exception, you are the only exception…"

I couldn't say anything. What would I say? Oh so you're leaving, no big deal? Um no. I wanted to yell and scream but most of all I wanted to hang on to every moment that I could get with him. One week with him was better than not knowing him at all. But he just waited me out and I just started to cry.

"I'm so sorry." He went to wipe away my tear but I couldn't let him. I needed to let him know.

"Don't be. I want you ok? I want every minute I can get with you." And then I refused to hold back, I didn't have time for that. I pulled his face to mine and begged for him. His lips relented. He melted with me. Then I realized that he was still behind the couch. I dove into him, knocking us both on the floor.

"Ouch." And we couldn't contain our laughter. But when he stopped laughing and looked up at me, I knew that I would do anything to not lose him, to make it work. "Kate, I know I love you."

"And I know I love you too." I kissed him softly once more.

"Ok bitch, you better be up!" Madison slammed the door shut and tossed her shoes aside. She had no idea that I was behind the couch with Rick. "Kate?"

I stood up and pulled Rick up with me. "Um, I am awake. Or should I say we are awake." I smiled so brightly and felt my face blush.

There she stood, looking marvelous and still in yesterdays clothes. Her hair was lightly ruffled, I knew she had sex with Jeff last night, I just never saw her actually sleep over. She tried to look cleaned up and not like a living Walk of Shame.

"Oh, I see. Um, Kate, can I talk to you?" She didn't wait but yanked me away after her and tossed me into her room. "Are you kidding me?! You had a man spend the night?" And then she looked at me. "Oh no. Tell me you didn't wear that." She scanned her hand over my outfit and I just laughed.

"One, we didn't have sex. Second, I fell asleep with him on the couch, and third we are in love." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, you just met him. It's not love Kate, it's lust. You will realize that soon enough." She slid out of her dress and I slumped on her bed. "Don't be bummed, it happens to me all the time. But Jeff and I, we are serious. He wants to start a relationship."

"But Jeff is leaving in a week." That stopped her mid, removal of her bra.

"What are you talking about? Don't you think he would have told me that?" She lets a smidge of panic resonate on her face before she shakes it off.

"Rick is leaving in a week, and Jeff, your boyfriend, is leaving with him. They got their orders. Don't you think that if he was serious with you, he would have told you? I am not just in lust with Rick, I'm in love with him. I know the difference. And if you don't approve, then I don't care. Madi, you are my best friend and I would like you to be on board with this. But, I'm gonna love him this week because I don't know what will happen. But for now, I am gonna love and live with him." I couldn't help telling her off. She didn't know how I felt about him. I felt that if I lost him, my world would come crashing down.

"Would you like to get out of here?" He pulls me into his arms and lightly spins me around.

"Yes." I run and get changed into a white, tank top and jean short, overalls. I slide my pink sneakers on and waltz out of my room with a shake in my hip. He laughs and then goes speechless when I whip my hair and run my tongue over my red lips.

"Ok, um, yeah. I am gonna have to control myself around you." He walks up, slowly and demands a kiss. I cave.

"I want this week to be the best week of my life."

And we kept our promise.

Everyday we did something different. Here's how our love blossomed.

Day one:

Visiting every little secret spot of mine. First was a back alley to and underground drama club. He laughed when I pretended to out on a one woman act. But it turned into a fairytale. He got up, put on a slow song and waltzed with me around the stage. He kissed me tenderly and when I was in his arms, I knew. I knew that the stirring feelings in me were love. I was madly in love with him. I couldn't turn back from this.

"Kate? I don't want to let you go. Will you still be mine while I'm gone?" He didn't have to even ask me. Just by his eyes, he had me.

"Always. I only want you." And in my kiss, it was anger for the fact that he was leaving, it was sad because I knew I had to say goodbye, and it was pain because no one has ever made me feel like this, and it was love because I knew that I never wanted to fall out of love with him.

"Don't let go of me." It was surprising hearing that from his lips and it not being me that had said it.

"As long as you don't let me go." And we stayed still, him just holding me, on a quiet stage with little light.

He took me to dinner and we hitched a cab to get to the Greenwood Lake. And with our clothes on, we dove in, hand in hand. Because I knew that I would always dive with him, to wherever. Soaking wet and cold, we took a walk. I was afraid of the dark and he didn't laugh at me.

"You know how beautiful this is." He pulled me up on a rock and looking out into the water, he pulled me in his lap. "I mean, where can you get this view?"

"I was thinking the same thing." But I wasn't looking at the water, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. His every nook and crevice of his face demanding being look at. I was marveled by him and astounded that he could make me feel like this.

"I don't want this night to end." And he kissed me but all I tasted was his pain. It was bitter and heart wrenching.

"Neither do I." But we knew that one day was down and we only had six more to go.

Day Two:

He slept the night, in my bed, no sex. But I opened my eyes that morning to him. And that's how I wanted the rest of my life to be. I kissed him awake and his hands immediately wrapped around me, pulling me closer. All the while, his eyes were closed.

"Do we have plans today?" He mumbled against my lips and I refused to answer him. He lightly pushed me away and smiled with his forehead against mine. "No really, what are we doing today?"

"Swinging on the swings in Central Park." I kissed his nose and dove out of bed, yanking my long t-shirt down as I slid out.

"I've done that before." He leaned on his elbow, leaving his scent further into my sheets.

"But not with me." I gesture for him to turn around and I quickly change into a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. When I'm done, I leap on top of him.

"You win. I'll get up in a minute." He closes his eyes but I just dig my knees into his ribs. "Ok, I'll get up now."

I get off him, quickly brush my teeth, and pull my hair into a ponytail. While I wait for him, I feel bad. I haven't talked to my parents in a couple days, nor Kellie, nor Madi. But part of me is still mad at her. But I'm forced to face her when I leave to get a drink. She is busy scrambling eggs, in her silk nightie, which means that Jeff is in her room.

"Mads, I'm sorry, but you didn't believe me." She succumbs to my words and turns to face me. She has fresh tears in her eyes. I run right to her. I begin to wipe away her soaked cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I was an ass to you. I should have believed you. I shouldn't have tried to tell you how you felt. It's just Jeff didn't tell me and Rick told you. What does that say about me? That I'm only gonna be his girlfriend until he finds someone he really wants to be with? Did Rick ask you to be his girlfriend?" She begins to shake and before this turns into a full blown wail, I lift my shirt and wipe under her eyes.

"No but we don't need to. We can just sit and not talk. We can lie in each others arms without having to move. We didn't fall asleep for an hour after we came home but he just held me and looked at me. That's just us. But you and Jeff are different. You've been closer with him than I have with Rick. You know everything about each other. And I'm still learning. Face it, it's been you and Jeff for a long time now. So, you are gonna confront him and ask him why he waited to tell you? Because, Mads, he has to love you." I pulled her into my arms and didn't care that because of her, my shirt was getting slowly soaked.

"Let's go my love." Rick strolled out in cargo shorts and a loose white t-shirt. But when he saw me holding a crying Madi, he stopped smiling. "What happened?"

"You love Kate more than Jeff loves me is what's happening. You're her boyfriend but Jeff can't call me his girlfriend. That's wrong. I know him better than you know her. And yet, you guys are in love. Well I'm in love with him but he only thinks of me as a bed buddy. He has never looked at me like you look at Kate. I want that." She stopped crying and became hostile. "It's not fair. I'm not the virgin here and yet…"

It didn't hurt me nor did it make me embarrassed because I knew what she meant. Madison thinks that a guy loves you for sex, but I went and found a guy who loves me without sex. She can't understand that. And then I know, she doesn't even have those feelings in return. She loves him but he doesn't understand how she feels about it all. And she deserves that, she deserves love.

"Madi, I'm so sorry. I didn't know how you felt about him. I didn't." She just shakes her head and leans down against the kitchen counter.

"It doesn't matter. He won't feel the same way. It isn't in him." She stops crying and lightly chuckles. "I thought that for sure I'd find love before you. You're lucky Kate. You have someone who looks like you are the reason to breathe."

I can't resist looking at Rick and I see what she is talking about. Even though she is the one who is hurting, he can't seem to not look at me. He smiles lightly and my heart cries out more. I know that we are gonna be this way, Always. Well at least until he leaves. I don't know how long he wants to take this. I just know how long I want it to last.

"Madison, I know Jeff, better than you do because guys tell each other stuff that they would never tell girls. So listen to me, he is scared. He doesn't want to have only to lose."

I know that feeling, but I keep my mouth shut. I have held myself back from a lot of things but losing Rick has made me appreciate everything more. I will never hold back from him because he is my everything. And I have to hold tight until there is nothing left but memories.

"Should I not pressure him? Because I don't want to lose him while he's here." She stops her crying and is now charged with a newfound hope.

"Yes. Just ride it out, that's what he is doing." Rick hugs her and she just winks at me. I can't help but laugh at it all.

"Are we all ready to go now?" I gently hold Rick's hand in mine and Madi nods. "Thank you and good luck." I know that as I pull the door closed, she will be heading back into that bedroom and surprising Jeff with a whole other side of her, the kind that is seriously detached. But I will be left to deal with the aftermath of it all, when they both leave.

"So, to the swings?"

"Thank you for doing that back there, it meant a lot to her and a lot to me. She worries about nothing so seeing her worry about him, that was weird." I lean towards him before turning my car on and watch his hair light up in the morning sun.

"You know that it was all a lie. Jeff doesn't want anything serious with someone who wants to be serious, he only wants it if they don't. So by telling her that he doesn't want anything serious, she won't do that and then he'll want it, so eventually she wins. She gets what she wants and so does he except he thinks it's his idea."

"How could you do that to her? Wait, you helped her? I'm confused. That was a lot to process." I let him rest his hand on my knee while he tried to clear all the clutter.

"It's all good honey. She'll thank me, and in return, thank you."

"Ok. I trust you."

The day was one from the pages of my fairytales. He spent the entire afternoon with me in the park. Swinging on the swings, and walking with me, sometimes hand in hand. It was fascinating but he didn't spend the night again. He actually went to Jeff's place. Dinner was lonely without him but I was able to eat with my parents.

"So, that boy, Rick, right? He seems really nice and respectful." I know it was my dad's way of testing the waters with me.

"Yeah he is a gentleman. You have nothing to worry about. He's leaving in a few days anyway." I choked on the words and tried to not let in that I am completely devastated. But how could I let that show when I'm with him? He matters too much and time matters too much.

"He's deploying again?" My mom's hint of sympathy cuts me to the core. I can only nod. She grabs my hand and my resolve crumbles. "Oh honey." Before I know it, she is holding me in her arms.

"I love him. And I only have two more days with him. He's visiting his family tomorrow. And I won't see him for three days. What am I going to do?" I let her hold me like a child and know that I have to drink. A couple of beers to numb me sounded like a good idea.

"It will be ok. We can hangout if you want." She knew as she said it to me that, that sounded like no fun compared to what I could be doing.

"I'm full. I think I'm gonna head to bed." I quickly kissed them both then quickly ran to my place. Madison wasn't there which made me want to cry even more. I had no one. I grabbed a six pack and slid my phone out and noticed that sometime between I said goodbye and ate dinner, Rick had texted me.

"Hey love of my mine. The next three days are going to be rough. But just think, I can make it up to you next time I see you. We will make this work."

That was it. I wanted nothing to do with a text, I wanted the real thing, I wanted him in my arms, him on my lips.

"Bitch. Open up!" Kellie's voice rang through my silence and I had no choice to let her in. "Yes your parents called me. Three day sleepover begins now. Food, pajamas, romances, and beer." She shoves past me and drops her little tote bag that is so crammed with stuff that it's actually spilling over, onto the floor.

"Thanks, I needed someone." I pull her into a hug and she drags my slumped frame back to the couch. "I won't see him for two days and when I do, I'll have to say goodbye."

"And you will make it work. You love him and he loves you. It will all be ok, I promise. Just trust me." Kellie opens a beer and immediately sets herself up on my couch.

"You think?" I make sure that my t shirt is not wet before I lean on her. She hands me a bag of cheetos and tries to get me to cheer up. It will be a long three days.

"Get changed and let's watch all the Nicholas Sparks movies, starting with our favorite, "A Walk to Remember". Okay?" She pushes me off her and I watch her set everything up. At least I won't be alone.

"**You are the only exception…"**

Those three days were brutal, I didn't even get to text him that much. What made it worse was that he was only mine for one more day. His parents wanted to send him off, which was only fair. So as I waited for him to pull up, I chewed nervously on my nails. My sneakered feet kicked at the curb and the light t-shirt I had on, the same color as his eyes, was suddenly feeling so heavy. My blue jean shorts kept riding up and my hair was surely getting messy in the wind. But none of that mattered, I was too excited to see him.

When a truck pulled down my street, my body couldn't be contained. I was bouncing in place and ran right to the side of the car where he sat. I didn't pay attention to who was with him, I just needed to hold him.

"You're back!" I practically leapt into his arms. I didn't kiss him, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I clutched him tight and didn't care that I might have been coming off really clingy.

"I missed you too Kate." He kissed my neck and I swear I melted. "But I want you to meet a few people." He tapped my back and I released my grip on him. But he grabbed my hand so we didn't lose contact.

"Hello Katherine, I'm his mother, just call me Martha." A woman with flaming red hair and the same blue eyes pulled me into a hug right away. "Those three days, he wouldn't shut up about you, I just had to meet you."

"Mom, it's Kate." He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"I don't mind it. It's nice meeting you too. Wow, I can't believe how excited I am. This is great." I was truly happy, I wasn't nervous or freaked that he hadn't warned me, it felt great meeting his family.

"I'm glad. And this is my husband, Jackson." A very ruggedly handsome man stepped out from the back and behind him was a little girl. He looked just like Richard and I had to calm down. He was hot as well.

"Nice to meet you Kate. My boy is very fond of you." He shook my hand but I pulled him into a hug.

"And I'm Alexis." She was about Kellie's age, maybe a year or so younger and was a spitting image of Martha. "I'm his little sister. And he was right, you are gorgeous." She waltzed right up and hugged me. When she pulled away she kissed my cheek and grabbed my hands in hers. "We are gonna be great friends."

"I'm sure we will." I walked back to Rick and quickly asked them all up to my place. I was suddenly very glad that Kellie had helped me do some light cleaning.

This day was going by so fast and that scared me. In just a few hours, I would have to say goodbye to him. I knew why his family wanted the last day with him, I would have too but I was just the girlfriend. I quickly made some pasta and chicken and sharing the last day with him and his family wasn't what I pictured but it didn't bother me. I loved them already. They were so nice to me and I knew that this wasn't the end. I gave them all a quick tour, introduced them all to my parents and watched as they all connected.

"Hey, come with me." Rick gently whispered into my ear and I knew I'd follow that voice anywhere. "I wanted to say goodbye properly." He pulled me into the shadows of a bush in my backyard and slid something out of his pocket.

When I saw the ring I freaked. "Um, are you?"

"No, but this is a promise ring. A promise that you'll wait for me. So, Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you wait for me?" He held the simple white gold band out to me and I couldn't help but cry. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No you idiot, I'm crying because I'm happy. I love you so much and of course I'll wait for you. I'd wait a lifetime for you." I pulled him close and gave him our final kiss, for a while not forever.

"Always." He grabbed my body up and into his and our kisses only became hotter and heavier.

I wasn't ready to let him go but the sound of his family leaving, prompted us to leave the bush. When he dragged me back out after him, I clutched his hand like he was my life saver. I knew that this was goodbye for a while. That the only way we could talk would be on Skype calls and letters. But I knew that it was all worth it. I would wait for him. Always.

"I love you, know that. You are the only exception." I kissed him once more and I know I looked like I was in pain and the fresh tears didn't help. But I was sad. This was our goodbye.

"I'll be back for you. Always." He kissed me once more and I let him go. Watching the car drive away, made me topple over. It hurt my heart so much. My mom had to actually lift me up off the street.

I loved him and I would wait. As the moonlight shined across my ring I knew that my life with him was only beginning. He was my only exception.

"And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk, well you are, the only exception, you are the only exception…"


End file.
